


Foxy Rena Fantasy

by DeadChristmas69



Category: Foxy Rena
Genre: F/F, Foxy_Rena, Succubus, succubi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:47:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22235836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeadChristmas69/pseuds/DeadChristmas69
Summary: Spawned from a Discord chat, this poorly formatted story has crawled out from the depths of Pastebin. Now, it's here for *you* to enjoy!Foxy Rena, challenged by an unknown party, agrees to fight in an arena. The match has attracted the attention of her fans across the globe, and everyone's ready to see the wonderful Foxy Rena's beautiful fighting style. Unfortunately, her competitors don't plan on fighting fair...Please set your expectations low, as this is at best, "a proof of concept under the guise of a oneshot."Still active as of 2/02/21. I'd love to hear what you have to say about this story, or if you'd like to make my acquaintance. Discord: Nineball#6269 , or my Telegram at: https://t.me/DeadChristmas69
Kudos: 2





	Foxy Rena Fantasy

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally a Discord fantasy that I wrote for a friend on Discord. It's been well received, but the reading itself might be a bit bumpy. Be warned! Many fetishes, some likely unexplored or unheard of by many are present in this work. Not for the faint of stomach. Should you manage to survive the story's more...debased moments, you may find yourself leaving with a few new kinks...Or hurling in the nearest toilet. Don't worry, it contains none of the following: Guro, character death, blood, hard vore, scat, or watersports. I also want to assure you that the ending is a "happy" one. 
> 
> Without further obstruction, please, enjoy! 
> 
> ,DeadChristmas69
> 
> \-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So this Foxy Rena  
She's kind, caring, not a mean bone in her body  
She is fighting a 1 on 5 match that was arranged by the challengers  
It's a wrestling match  
Normal arena  
Rena enters the ring  
Her opponents are already there, and she's shocked by what she sees  
They're ancient-looking succubi of various species of furry, and a single "human". Once the most beautiful demons, now terribly wrinkled, saggy, and emaciated, barely able to stand  
The girls are all prostitutes, some are even recovering drug addicts. Real low-class scum.  
Some of them leer at Rena, some of them grin at her, and some do both.  
The match begins, and Rena is caught off guard. She can't move at all!  
Though initially frozen, Rena somehow manages to regain movement, but it's no faster than her opponents, and she feels like she could be just as weak as they  
She takes a defensive stance, but is surrounded. Attempting to defend herself is futile against even just one of her assailants. Their movement almost appears to the audience as slow motion. Rena's attackers manage at a snail's pace to counter her pathetic attempts at defense. Slowly, they are able to restrain Rena, and shamble closer to her almost completely useless body. With only hints of a sliver of power left in the fox's body, she is overwhelmed quickly, and helpless to resist. Having realized the successful establishment of dominance, their strained and desperate groaning, hungry moaning, and mocking giggles signal their upper hand in the fight.  
One pulls feebly on her hair, another is slapping Rena's face with laughable force, and another is just barely able to summon the infantile energy needed restrain her from behind. She's trying to lock her arms around Rena's shoulders, the last two can only watch since there's no room for them. Their attacks are pitiful, slow, and weak.  
But they're still too powerful for Rena  
Rena is bound by the girl behind her, and the one in front grabs her large breasts, slowly toying with and kneading them. Then, she spits in Rena's face. Her saliva carries a powerful stench of semen with it.  
All five girls are around her now, they begin to lick and suck on various parts of Rena's body. The situation goes from bad to worse, the entire group's bodies start to glow pink  
Rena knows that they're all succubi, clearly here to feed on her. At this rate, they'll have a wonderful meal.  
Rena becomes embarrassed at being dominated by the weakest enemies she'd ever fought, on live, coast to coast, television  
She know's everyone's watching  
One of the Succubus's tails, a massive, ugly, see-through brown, fore-skinned abomination completely covered in massive pimples and smegma, approaches Rena, It's easily 2 feet in diameter.  
The "mouth" of it, opens up, and reveals its insides, thousands of cum and smegma covered cilia. Among them, are several stubby tube-like mouths that shoot out white puss into the inside of the tail's mouth constantly, and it smells awful. The odor is somehow visible, a green gas that greatly offends the fox-girl's sense of smell. Oddly, Rena can't help but be attracted by the smell.  
It approaches Rena from above, and swallows her head down to her shoulders.  
She starts to shriek in fear as soon as she's eaten. Her screams are muffled somewhat by the thickness of the tail.  
Rena accidentally gets some of the mouth's fluid past her lips, and it's quickly absorbed into her body  
She is instantly washed over by an euphoria unrivaled. One would consider it even more powerful than heroin. The fox orgasms an unbelievable amount of thick girl-cum. It oozes out of her vagina quickly, some of it is shot out by the pressure caused by her contractions.  
Some of the succubi begin to draw on Rena's stomach, just above her vagina. Pink lines turn into shapes and words. They're writing curses and casting depraved spells on her, and her womb.  
Between the pleasure from both sources, the girl's orgasm won't stop.  
The "tentacles" inside the tail's mouth enter their victim's muzzle, and work their way deep into her throat.  
They dump cup after cup of puss, liquid smegma, and wretched semen into her throat and stomach.  
Almost depleted for the time being, they move back into the entrance of her maw, and release their loads into her mouth. Her eyes are rolled up into her head in pleasure. She craves the taste of the fluids, and every drop of it tastes even more delicious to her than the last, Her cheeks bulge to their limit.  
It flows freely from her nose, and she vigorously swishes and gargles the nauseating mixture of fluids with all of her effort  
After taking in enough to make her stomach balloon out, the tentacles withdraw and fire more onto her face. Painting her head in a coating of vile filth almost a centimeter thick. Her eyes close, and she can't open them because of the sludge threatening to enter.  
Her head quickly is covered in zits of various sizes, every pore is filled to the brim with the putrid mire that she's covered in. Almost all of them are tall enough to look like oozing, fat stalks, with multiple smaller zits growing from their parent. They're so heavy, that Rena is only able to keep her head held up thanks to the lips of the tail preventing her head from moving.  
Her brain is fried, she can only think of the ceaseless orgasm that controls her.  
Her figure is reduced to what the succubi, now well-rounded and revitalized, once had.  
Her once massive proportions, her ass and breasts, are nothing more than unsightly pancakes of empty skin.  
The succubi continue to drain her powers and vitality, fingering her holes and mockingly playing with her ruined parts.  
Suddenly, the tail groans and gurgle, and her head is released from its heavenly prison  
Having had the fluid from the tail spill down onto the rest of her body, she's entirely deformed in smegma, and cum pustules that cover ever centimeter of her body.  
She lays, defeated on the ground in a puddle of the combined mess. Her breathing, though, easy and clear, is obstructed by the growths inside of her throat, inside and out of her nose, and on her lips.  
She's in heaven, and her entire being is wrapped in an infinite feeling of ultimate pleasure.  
Unable to move, the succubi team has clearly won. The fox girl with the tail, looks especially proud.  
The entire world reels in shock, horrified from what they've just witnessed.  
Defeated, Foxy Rena's life as a hero is over, but she's just had the time of her life...


End file.
